Let the Rain Pour
by jacksparrow589
Summary: Roy and Riza standing by each other, for better or worse, through sunny days and rainstorms... and Roy's not entirely horrible cooking. Royai-ish, meant to occur at some point during the manga before everyone is split up.


**Let the Rain Pour**

**A/N: So, over on fullmetal-alchemist(dot)com, where I hang out, we have decided that one of those inherently Royai songs is "Umbrella" by Rihanna. The Chris Brown remix is optional, but I like the sense of reciprocation. This oneshot was heavily inspired by that song.**

**Oh, we're also operating on somewhere between canon and my own imaginings. Near as I know, Arakawa's stated that Chris is Roy's father's little sister. But, she does not look at all Xingese, nor does "Mustang" sound Xingese, and to me, Roy still looks Xingese, so there's a bit of conjecture in that I claim that Roy's mother was at least part Xingese.**

"You know, I can do some of this on my own. I don't think you signed up to stand here, shivering with me."

"Maybe I'm here because Maes was my friend, too."

"Point taken." Roy sighed and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Sorry… I just kind of… forget sometimes. You know, lose perspective."

Riza put a hand on Roy's arm to stop him from opening some very large emotional floodgates. "I know. I understand."

Roy half-smiled. "Thanks."

A cold wind gusted through the cemetery, and Riza couldn't help but shiver. She'd never said she was comfortable, and Roy knew it, but she had brought this upon herself.

"All right… so maybe I'm mostly here for you. But I made my promise. I'm not about to go back on it because it's cold." As soon as she said it, a drop of rain hit her nose. "Rain, however…"

"Yeah… " Roy looked a bit remorseful—they'd been there only a few minutes—but offered his arm to Riza, who took it. "I don't suppose getting sick would help me make it to the top; I already need all the help I can get," he half-joked.

For her part, Riza smiled slightly, but said softly, "Don't underestimate yourself, Roy. You're doing all you can, even if it never seems like enough."

"You, on the other hand, do entirely too much," Roy informed her. "And for that, I will make you dinner. What do you say to that?"

"That sounds much better than shopping right now." At Roy's questioning look, Riza explained, "I work too hard, remember? I haven't had the time to get groceries lately."

Roy winced. "Sorry."

Riza waved this off. "I'm obviously alive and well."

"And sounding more and more like me every day." Roy laughed. "Come on, you know I can cook!"

"But you're a better alchemist," Riza muttered just loud enough for Roy to hear. He grinned and slung his arm around Riza's shoulders. "I didn't say you couldn't cook!" she said defensively.

"I didn't say I was offended," Roy pointed out. "I _know_ I'm a better alchemist, in fact. You're the poor soul who agreed to eat my cooking."

Riza smiled sweetly. "And I'm regretting it already."

* * *

"Well?"

Riza considered her options for a moment. "Edible."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I aim to please."

"It's not bad, Roy. Your mother was Xingese. My heritage just isn't nearly so diverse. I'm glad Chris saved the recipes for you."

"I'm just glad that I can do them justice," Roy mumbled through a bite.

Riza sighed contentedly and looked out the window. "It's still raining."

"Hayate needs feeding, doesn't he?" Roy guessed.

Nodding, Riza let out another, more contemplative sigh. "The idea of walking back through that, though… do you have an umbrella I could borrow?"

Roy shrugged. "You know me—I try to avoid being out in the rain at all costs, but I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you."

"Don't." Roy got up from the table. "At least, not until I find you a working umbrella."

Riza began to clear the dishes. "There are some things that are just practical to have, you know."

"Since when have you known me to be practical?" Roy couldn't resist asking as he rooted through his closet. "Ah. Nothing. I can lend you my raincoat."

"And if it's raining tomorrow?" Riza wanted to know.

"I'll survive."

Riza glared at him. "I'm not helpless, Roy. If I have to get a little wet, I will. I'd just prefer not to."

"I can understand that." Roy grabbed an overlarge coat. "Which is why I'm going to walk you back, and we're going to use this as our umbrella. Come on—before it gets any worse."

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you?" Riza quipped.

Roy just smiled.

* * *

"You're taking it. If not because you think you need it, then to put my mind at ease."

Roy could hardly argue with that. He took the umbrella Riza offered and headed towards the door.

Half-way there, he stopped. "Riza?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks."

"Don't. Not until this pays off, at least." Riza walked over. "And until it does, I'm here for you."

Roy nodded. "I know. Can't I at least thank you for that?"

Riza opened the door. "You can thank me by doing what you can to accomplish your goal."

"What assurance do I have that you won't suddenly skip town on me or something?" Roy wanted to know.

"Really, after all we've been through, you think I could do that?" Riza shook her head and sighed. "Besides, you have my umbrella. If I wanted to disappear, I'd leave nothing behind."

Roy held out the umbrella. "Then take it back."

"No. Keep it. Just in case you ever need to hold it over my head."

"Figuratively or literally?" Roy asked as he walked out the door. He turned to see Riza give her answer.

"I'll leave that up to you. I trust you. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Roy paused for a moment. "Well, good night."

"Good night." Riza shut the door.

Roy just stood there for a minute, looking between the umbrella and Riza's door. For some reason, he was smiling.

Well, he was not going to question happiness. Umbrella in hand, he strode out the door and into the rain, knowing that this time, it wouldn't bother him.

**A/N: I wrote each scene during three separate instances. It was kind of weird. The first happened… oh, probably a good month or two before the other two. Hopefully they sort of flow together. And hopefully the cliched ending didn't completely kill it. I'm just trying to keep writing at the moment, but it's crunch time--finals in a week! Let me know how you think it went!**


End file.
